The Moon Princess Chronicles
by sparklingdmnd
Summary: During Silver Millennium. What if Princess Serenity had become Sailor Moon during Queen Beryl's attack on the moon? Would the outcome of their future have been different? U/M
1. A Chilling Threat, An Age Old Legend

A/N: This is my first post to and to the Sailor Moon fandom! I hope that you all enjoy my first attempt, I know I am! Note to readers, this story has a T rating for now. There is a possibility that this story will be upgraded to an M before this is over with. If it is upgraded, it will be mentioned in the first chapter that requires it. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Please read and review! I would love to hear your comments. )

**Summary:** This story will be taking place during the time of the Silver Millennium, before Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serenity and her court were sent to Earth to be reborn. The attacks were bound to happen, it was known to Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts that had sworn an oath to protect the her only daughter. What if the Princess had become Sailor Moon before Beryl attacked? Would it have made a difference in the fate of her Scouts, her mother, and of her love, the Earth prince?

**The Moon Princess Chronicles**

Chapter One: A Chilling Threat

When the doors to the Throne Room shut, leaving her all alone, it was only then did the Queen of the Moon Kingdom show any signs of her alarm. The beautiful woman allowed her royal decorum to fail her and she slumped down upon her throne. She placed her head into her hands as she tried to get her wits about her.

It was true. The Earth was slowly being taken over by an evil power, a power that fully intended to overthrow the Moon Kingdom and rule the galaxy. An evil Queen had emerged, Queen Beryl, and she had made it known that the age of the Silver Millennium was about to come to an abrupt and barbaric end.

The Queen looked out the enormous windows to her left. There were gardens full of roses as far as the eye could see, but beyond the surface of the Moon was the image of Earth. The planet looked large and imposing from the Moon's place in its orbit, but the planet had always been so peaceful and amiable with the kingdom. Now as she stared at the fertile planet, she grew worried as she contemplated when the attack would finally take place.

She also worried for the Princess, her only daughter. The beautiful girl was young, innocent and madly in love with the heir to the Earth's throne, Prince Endymion or less formally known as Darien. The two were to marry in the coming months and bring the two kingdoms together in a much anticipated and welcomed union. All of her kingdom feared the people of the Earth as it was now, even without knowing of the impending war. Many of the people of the planet were being brainwashed and turning towards the evil power she now knew as the Negaverse. It was near impossible to know who to trust anymore. The Queen feared for the future of her daughter and the young prince, knowing that few would trust the Earthling anymore.

The Queen closed her eyes and sat up straight in her throne. There was only one thing to do. Prepare her kingdom for the battle that would soon ravage the galaxy.

A knock on the heavy wooden doors of her throne room brought the Queen back to attention. She opened her eyes and held her head of long silvery hair up high. She would be strong for her people

"Enter." She called in a cool voice.

One of the large doors swung open, a palace guard entering slightly. He bowed before the Queen before speaking.

"Your grace, your soldiers have arrived." He stated. The Queen nodded to him as he straighted.

"Send them in."

The guard nodded and stepped out of the room to allow four young women to enter. They were each dressed in a ball gown, the Queen having summoned them from the gala that was taking place in her ballroom. The rest of the kingdom was oblivious of the message of war that she had received from her correspondents on Earth. The women filed down the isle to where the Queen's throne stood, coming to stand in a line with all four facing her. They were all princess from the nearby planets in the Moon Kingdom. They were also her sworn guards of peace in the galaxy. Her Sailor Scouts.

Their faces looked concerned as they each curtseyed to their Queen. The Queen nodded, regarding them with respect.

"Please rise, for I have news for you. I have just been informed of an evil plot to take over the Moon Kingdom. The evil power is spreading across planet Earth and is vowing to overthrow our kingdom and eliminate everyone in it." She started.

The four young women's faces grew worried at this news. The princess to the Queen's immediate right stepped forward.

"Yes Princess Minako?" The Queen asked.

The beautiful blonde was the leader of the four Sailors and the heir to the throne of Venus. "Queen Serenity, what is this power? What can we do to serve?" She asked.

The three other Sailors, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Rei of Mars all nodded, wanting to know the answer to their leader's question.

Queen Serenity stood from her throne and looked each one of her young warriors in the eyes. They were all so young to be having this burden placed upon their shoulders. But it was in their blood. It was their destiny. They each possessed the power to help protect this kingdom from the evil that would soon plague it.

"It is known as the Negaverse. The people of Earth are being brainwashed and are becoming servants of the dark their leader, Queen Beryl. It is not known when the strike will begin, but I expect it to be within the next coming weeks." Serenity revealed.

The women looked shaken at this revelation but each had determination in their eyes. Serenity stepped down from the pedestal from which her throne sat and stood on the same level as her warriors.

"It is up to you to help protect our kingdom. You have all been well trained and prepared for this day should it come. It is coming, and very quickly." Serenity looked to Minako and took a deep breath.

"You must unite your Scouts. Summon the Princesses of the outer solar system as well. We will need all of our force to fight with."

The soldier from Venus nodded. It was indeed a grave situation if she was told to summon the Scouts from the outer system. The princesses of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were the protectors of the entire galaxy. Calling them in to fight meant that the Queen expected the worst. The four women curtseyed again before their queen, knowing that they were dismissed to mobilize the rest of the Sailors. They must prepare.

Serenity watched them head for the door and called back to them. They each turned around to look at her again.

"Please. Whatever you do, protect my daughter at all costs. That is your biggest mission." Serenity pleaded.

"We will your Majesty." Rei replied. The four exited the throne room and the Queen was left alone to her thoughts again. Serenity started up into the domed ceiling, out into space.

"God please protect us and prepare us for this plight." She said, her voice echoing off the walls of the enormous hall.

Princess Serenity stared at her reflection in the mirror on her dressing table. She surveyed her wide blue eyes and youthful face. Her long golden hair had been brushed to perfection and placed in the style of Moon royalty. All of the females in line to the throne of the kingdom wore their hair styled in small balls on either side of their heads with ponytails hanging down from them. It was the style that even her mother, Queen Serenity was to wear.

Her gaze traveled to the dress that she wore. It was a long and flowing garment that trailed past her feet to flare out on the floor. It was white with gold trim around the bodice. The waist was trimmed in pearls that went from the front of the gown around to the back where they met at a satin bow. The ends of the ribbon that that made up the elegant bow were so long that they met the ground.

Serenity sighed as she regarded her small form. She would never be half the queen that her mother had proven herself to be. She had just returned from a meeting with her mother to inform her of the impending battle that would take place on the Moon. She was already aware that something was going to happen; she could tell by the way that her Prince had been acting.

The war that was about to break out in her mother's kingdom was to be a nasty one, and she knew that their entire world was in danger. The Queen had told her nothing more than to be on guard and that all would be well and had sent her back to her chambers. There would be a Sailor Scout placed at her door to stand watch and guard her should something happen.

Serenity stood up from the dressing table and let out a frustrated noise. That was all she needed. To be babysat. She had grown up with the Princesses of the inner solar system and considered them to be her friends. They had always thought of her as their sole mission to keep safe and sound at all costs. If she so much as broke a nail they were on the scene to help her.

She knew that the Sailor Scouts would be the key in protecting the Moon Kingdom and the entire galaxy. Her mother also possessed the Silver Crystal, a magical stone that had been passed down for generations through her family. It had great power that she had never beheld in peace times. Her Prince Endymion of Earth was also a skilled fighter and knew how to hold his own in battle. All of the people around her would fight and sacrifice themselves to save the kingdom.

Why was it that all she could do was be locked in her room while everyone else protected the kingdom that would one day be hers?

The princess walked to the windows over looking the gardens while she pondered this theory that had been plaguing her for months. Why was she always the weak link? Her mother was the Queen of the entire solar system and she was permitted to protect the kingdom. Why was it that she, the heir to the very same throne be locked away and guarded as though she were too weak to defend anything.

She had tried to talk to the other Sailor Soldiers in her court about her opinion and they simply disregarded her. The idea of her fighting was ridiculous and out of the question. Rei had told her that as future queen she needed to be mindful of her future and her own safety should something happen to the Queen.

That was exactly what she was doing! She was mindful of the future! How could she learn to be a good and fair ruler if she was not allowed to try?

Serenity pushed the doors to her balcony opened and walked out into the night. No one was outside and she felt more at ease about walking around without being guarded. She did not know what she could do to change the situation she was in. She did not want to be fragile and precious any longer. She wanted to fight for her friends and family just as much as everyone else. In her frustration she slammed her small fist down upon the railing, making a banging noise. She didn't care if it had hurt, she was angry.

Serenity started when she heard a chuckle from her right. She wheeled around, frightened until she recognized the source of the laughter. She could not help but smile at her prince.

"Darling, it is alright to be upset, but hurting your hand won't solve anything." Endymion stated as he stepped out of the shadows. His raven hair blew lightly in the breeze as he looked into the eyes of his beloved princess.

Serenity took a quick look around and saw no one. She grasped Endymion's hand and pulled him inside her bed chamber and shut the doors, closing the drapes behind her. She turned back around and flew into his arms.

Endymion held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Serenity did not break the embrace but leaned outward to look at him.

"What are you doing here Endymion? There are guards everywhere and they are suspicious to all of the people of Earth." She said in a quiet voice. She had been hoping he would come, but she knew that with security as elevated as it was, it would be unlikely.

Endymion smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss to her worried lips. "Your mother knows that I am not a spy, nor have I been brainwashed. She has asked me to stay and protect you and the rest of the kingdom. I cannot stay long, I must meet with the Sailor Scouts." He revealed.

Serenity felt relieved that he had been granted asylum on the Moon. She had feared that he would be turned away and stuck on the Earth when the rebellion began.

"I am glad that you are here." She breathed and hugged him tightly again. She did not care if his armor was hard against her body, it was worth it to hold him in her arms. Endymion placed a hand under her chin, tilting it up to look at her.

"I will take care of you Serenity. I promise. Even if it means my life." He stated. Serena looked at the seriousness in his eyes. She did not like the idea of him giving his life to save hers. She should be able to do the same for him.

Endymion withdrew from Serenity's embrace and kissed her softly. "I must go. Sailor Venus has called a meeting for all of the Scouts and myself." He said. Serena grabbed onto his hand.

"Let me come too, I know I can help some way." Serenity pleaded. Endymion shook his head and kissed her hand.

"No darling, you do not need to be worrying yourself with such things. We will take care of you and defend you and your mother. Do not think on it." He replied. Serenity looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But I can help, I know I can. Let me do something." She asked. Endymion shook his head.

"You can help by staying safe Serenity. I will come back to you as soon as I know something. I pray that we will have a plan of action soon." He said as he walked back to the balcony. Serenity followed him out onto the space and watched him leap down onto the ground below. She looked after him with longing eyes. Endymion smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

"I love you my darling." He said, and darted off into the shadows.

"I love you too." Serenity said out loud, though he could not hear her anymore.

--

In the palace's command room, the Sailor Scouts were standing in wait for the other five people that would be joining them. After the four young women had been dismissed from their audience with Queen Serenity, they had immediately pulled out their transformation talismans and had donned their battle uniforms. Each Sailor Scout possessed a special power that was only seen in their families once every century. The four girls had displayed the signs of their budding power at birth and were placed in an ancient training program by the time they were old enough to understand their importance.

The Sailor Scouts were the guardians of the solar system, though their powers had not been needed for over a century. Now that the time of war had risen again, the Sailors must be prepared to use their magical powers to protect the ruling kingdom and in turn their home planets.

Princess Makoto became Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Scout of thunder and lightning. Princess Rei became Sailor Mars, the Sailor Scout of fire. Princess Ami became Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Scout of water. Their leader, Princess Minako became Sailor Venus the Sailor Scout of love.

They each stood in their ancient uniform in the colors of their respective planets, and waited for the other Sailor Scouts to join them. Two magical cats, Artemis and Luna were their guardians and had helped to train them. They sat on either side of Sailor Venus, helping to brief the Scouts on the severity of the situation.

"Prince Endymion of Earth is on his way, he will be able to help us understand this new power, and the Queen has asked him to stay and defend the palace." Artemis stated, the white cat belonging to Sailor Venus.

"The sooner the better, I never thought that the kingdom would be under fire like this." Sailor Jupiter replied, clenching her fist. She feared for her own family, should they not be able to stop the evil force from attacking the Moon. If the Moon fell, so would the rest of the solar system.

"It is indeed a grave situation we are in."

Prince Endymion appeared in the shadow of the room, the large underground room only illuminated by the screen of the command room's computer. The Moon was very advanced in ways of technology and well equipped for battle purposes. Endymion's arms were crossed over his broad chest as he approached the Scouts.

"Do you always move in shadow like that?" Mars asked, clearly startled that he had gained access to the room without one of them noticing.

Endymion allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he came to stand in their circle. "I am to the point where that is all I can do, Mars. The Queen asked me to stay and fight, but that I keep a low profile so that there are no altercations. The people of the Moon are not taking very kindly to Earthlings at this point and time and that is understandable." He answered.

Artemis jumped onto a table nearby so that he could be heard more easily. Luna followed his suit and sat to his left, clearly in deep thought.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Endymion asked, Sailor Venus looking particularly uneasy. The orange clad leader looked to him with a look of apprehension on her face.

"We are waiting on the others." She said simply.

"Others?" Endymion asked, surprised.

"The Sailors from the outer solar system have been called in to fight with us." Venus answered. Endymion nodded, relieved that the other Sailors were coming in to help. They were not often seen, but their powers were legendary. The other Sailor Scouts were obviously intimidated by their presence, and therefore the apprehension was explainable.

A small white light streamed through the chamber, everyone looking to Artemis. The white beam was coming from the crescent moon on his small forehead. The white cat nodded.

"They've come." He said.

At that moment an enormous light filled the room, the Scouts and the Prince all shielding their eyes from the magnitude of it. Out of the blinding light, the shape of a door solidified. The door was heavy and ornate looking, jewels and crescent shapes embossed upon it. Darien stood straight, in awe of it. He had heard of this before, but only in legend. It was known as the Door of Time.

The Door of Time was a portal to the past or future, guarded by a lone Sailor Soldier to ensure that nothing got through to a time they were not allowed into. This power could also be used as a valuable teleportation device, especially since the Sailors arriving on the Moon guarded very distant planets.

The door slowly opened, wind coming from the other side and stirring every object not mounted to the floor. Papers scattered, the other Scouts' hair flew up all around them as the door opened to its full capacity.

Four shadows began to take shape from the other side as they walked through their portal and into the room. After their feet hit the floor, the Door of Time disappeared, leaving the room dimly lit once more, and four more occupants standing in its place.

The four outer Sailor Scouts, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, the guardian of the Door of Time, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn, the Sailor Scout of destruction stood before them surveying their surroundings.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward first extending her hand out to Sailor Venus who had also come forward.

"It is so that we are all finally united. I regret that the circumstances are not better." Pluto stated, giving Venus' hand a light shake.

Venus nodded, having known of the other Sailors but having never met them in person. The eight women introduced themselves to each other, a formality that went rather quickly.

"Now that we are all here, we can start this briefing." Artemis stated, all eyes turning to him.

"What exactly are we up against here?" Sailor Uranus asked, her voice deep and calculating.

"The planet Earth has fallen to an evil legion that is calling itself the Negaverse. Almost all of the Earth's inhabitants have been consumed by this evil energy and have been brainwashed to fight against the rest of the solar system." Artemis began.

"Endymion, could you shed some light onto the state of the Earth?" Luna asked, breaking her silence.

The other Sailor Soldiers eyes all went to the lone male standing in the room. "Are you the crowned Prince of Earth?" Sailor Pluto asked, her assumption coming from the royal armor her was wearing.

Endymion's ice blue eyes were unwavering and his exterior calm as he acknowledged that he was indeed the Prince. He did not want for them to be doubtful of him, seeing as most of his people had been taken over by the Negaverse.

"Yes, I am Prince Endymion of Earth. Queen Serenity has asked me to stay on the Moon and help fight the Negaverse when the time for battle arises. The Negaverse is being led by a woman named Queen Beryl. She is not to be underestimated at any time. She will destroy this kingdom if we give her an inch in which to do so." He explained.

Sailor Uranus regarded him carefully. "How do you know this so well? And why should we believe that you aren't one her spies." She asked.

Endymion knew that this question would probably be raised. He just hoped that they would trust him to be genuine.

"Queen Beryl was one of my subjects. She believed herself to be in love with me. She tried to impose herself upon me on many occasions and I declined each time. I think that she has been possessed by this Negaverse and wants to seek revenge upon me and the Moon Kingdom." Endymion was tense and alert at all times because of this woman. Who knew when she would strike down the people he had sworn to protect all because of her jealousy.

Sailor Neptune had been looking at the floor during Endymion's explanation, keeping quiet and absorbing his words. At the end of his account she looked up at him.

"I understand. May I ask what the Moon has to do with her jealous rage though?" She asked.

Sailor Jupiter answered for him. "He is to be wed to our Princess. He and Serenity have been courting for over a year."

No further accusations were posed against the Prince now that the other Sailors were all aware of the situation. This did not keep Endymion for stepping into the circle of scouts and facing Sailor Pluto.

"I want you to know that I am faithful to the Moon Kingdom and to the love of my Princess. I will fight to the death for this kingdom and for all of you. I am on your side. I was not on the Earth when the word of this pending invasion reached the Moon. I was here, with Serenity."

Pluto regarded him with a polite scrutiny. A small interjection was made to the black clad Sailor Scout and the woman looked to her left.

The youngest Sailor Scout was watching Endymion intently, a small smile on her face. Sailor Saturn stepped forward and placed her hand on the Prince's.

"He is genuine. He loves the Princess and we should treat him with the utmost trust and respect. He will not betray us." She said softly.

Endymion smiled down at the girl, thankful for her trust. Pluto nodded at Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn is very wise beyond her years. If she believes in you then you are speaking the truth. We will work along side you." She stated. Sailor Neptune and Pluto nodded their agreement.

"Now what can we do to prepare for this Artemis?" Sailor Mercury asked. Artemis nodded.

"You will all be on watch. You have been well trained for this sort of thing. All we can do now is keep constant vigil over the Moon and keep in contact with one another through our communicators. Uranus and Neptune, you will guard the gate to the palace. No one comes in, and no one goes out. Pluto and Saturn, you will guard the Queen. You are the most powerful among us and the Queen is in constant possession of the Silver Crystal. She will need you should Beryl get to her somehow. Mercury and Mars you will keep to the right gates, Endymion and Jupiter to the left gates."

Artemis stopped to look at Sailor Venus, the lone scout without orders.

"You will guard the Princess. She will need guidance through this. Stay with her at all times." Sailor Venus nodded, everyone began to disperse to their given locations.

"I do not need watching. I can take care of myself."

The Scouts were baffled to see Princess Serenity standing in the doorway, her face flushed. She had known where the meeting would take place, and had smuggled herself downstairs. She had been listening to the whole conversation. Endymion went to her side and took her hand.

"Serenity, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be staying in your room until one of us comes to get you. You are to have an escort!" Endymion reprimanded, bewildered that she had gotten to the command room without detection.

Serenity pulled her hand from his grasp and her eyes went to the rest of the Scouts.

"I am just as much a part of this fight as anyone else! I do not need protection; I need to be given orders. This is my kingdom too and I will help defend it."

Luna' eyes flashed up to the Princess as she said these words. The Princess' crescent moon on her forehead that marked her as royalty had begun to glow.

"Princess, you can help by keeping yourself out of danger. We will fight on your behalf. It is too dangerous." Jupiter said, coming forward to take her back to her room. Serenity brushed past her to get to Venus. She clutched her hand and her eyes pleaded her case.

"Please let me help Minako. You know how much this kingdom means to me. What you all mean to me. I can help you win this. I know I can." She begged, her tone serious.

Luna's mouth went wide. 'She can't be. It can't be the Princess.' Her mind raced. The Princess' crescent moon began to glow ever brighter, though for some reason no one else seemed to notice.

Venus felt sorry for her Princess and took her hand. "Serenity, you must listen to the Queen. She wants you to stay out of harm's way and until she gives the decree that you are allowed to aid us, I cannot let you help. You are not yet in possession of the Silver Crystal and you are defenseless." The scout said, hoping to comfort her.

Serena stepped back from her. "If you will not let me help you, then I will fight alone." She snapped. She then turned heel and fled from the room. Endymion and Venus rushed to follow her.

Luna stared at the spot where the Princess had stood. There had been legend told for centuries about the lost Sailor Soldier of the Moon. She had been the first Queen of the Moon Kingdom and her legacy had been lost, she having no other family in her bloodline develop her powers. This story was coincidentally considered myth to all on the Moon and the first Queen forgotten. As a testament to the existence of the first Sailor Scout of the Moon, her transformation talisman had been locked away in a glass case that was given to each Queen when she began her reign. It had not been used in centuries. Presently only the two cat guardians and Queen Serenity knew of the truth to this myth.

Luna's ancestors were the first magical Moon cats and were aids to the first scout of the Moon. The cats continued to be born, their destiny to find the scout of the Moon and help her embrace her powers. Artemis had not even noticed the energy coming from the Princess as Luna had, he being so preoccupied.

The Princess was strong and passionate about defending her people. Luna had never seen determination like that, nor the will in anyone of the Moon. Not even in Queen Serenity. The glow of the Princess' crescent moon would be forever burned into her mind.

As the rest of the Scouts dispersed to their posts, shaking their heads at the Princess' silly ambitions to aid them, Luna stayed rooted to her spot in disbelief.

The Princess was showing signs that the legacy had been reborn. She was of age to continue in her ancestor's footsteps. If Luna's hunch was correct, Princess Serenity was the mythical Sailor Soldier become reality.

She very well could be Sailor Moon.  
TBC..please review! I appreciate them so much!


	2. Rebirth

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. This is what happens when plot bunnies go wild and you write four other stories at one time and get married. Sheesh. I'm adopting a new method when it comes to updating my stories now so hopefully it will work. Wish me luck. I hope you guys are still out there and I hope you enjoy the update!

**Chapter 2: Rebirth  
**

Serenity leaned heavily against the door she had just locked, successfully shutting out Minako and Endymion. How dare they treat her like this! She was not a china doll by any means and did not need to be treated as such. The Queen was the one they needed to be watching so adamantly, not her! She rolled her eyes at Endymion's reassurances that he would take care of her as he finally gave up at trying to gain access to her room. Serenity sank to the floor as she heard his retreating footsteps and the quiet request he gave Venus not to leave her doorway and to alert him should she decide she was ready for company.

She closed her eyes and placed her head in hands. Trapped. Everyone else, including her mother were doing everything in their power to prepare for the inevitable attack on the Moon Kingdom and all she could do was be holed up in her chambers and away from harm. Unbidden tears trickled down her cheeks as her frustration got the best of her. This was her kingdom too! Why couldn't she do anything to stop this? She may not be in control of the ginzuishou but one day she would be…shouldn't that alone count for something?

Serenity felt silly to be curled up against the door to her chambers, allowing angry tears to flow down her cheeks at the sheer unfairness of it all. Her mother would scold her for sure. She just wanted to protect the kingdom that would one day be hers. Was that too much to ask for? She scoffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Apparently I will never be able to do anything but hide behind someone else." She whispered.

"Not necessarily your Majesty."

Serenity looked up in surprise to see Luna standing on the edge of her chaise lounge. The cat made a small bow before hopping into the floor and padding over to where the future Queen sat against her bedroom door.

"I apologize for the intrusion Serenity. I managed to get into your chambers before you slammed the door on your pursuers." The cat said with a light laugh. Serenity nodded, pulling herself up of the floor lest the cat go and tell her mother that she had been crying like a child.

"No apologizes necessary Luna. What can I do for you?" She asked, smoothing her dress down and attempting to smile kindly at the Moon cat. Luna shook her head with a humored meow.

"There is no need to pretend in front of me Serenity; I know how upset you are at not being permitted to help prepare for the invasion. Don't worry; I don't intend to sell you out to the Queen. This is not what I would deem a temper tantrum." She said knowingly.

Serenity's eyes grew wide, but then she allowed herself to slump onto the edge of her bed in a very ungraceful manner. Luna always had been able to see right through her. There was no point in attempting to hide her unhappiness.

"Oh Luna what should I do? What can I do? Everyone has their tasks at hand to prepare for this Beryl woman. Even the Outer system Senshi are here and what am I supposed to do? Sit in my room and take my tea and pretend like everything is alright. It's not alright! This is my kingdom and I want to save it!" She exclaimed angrily. Her hands balled into fists, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms, but never mind that. It gave her something else to think about.

Luna gasped as the princess' crescent moon began to glow again. Twice in one day. Way too frequent to be a coincidence. She had to be right. Luna took a deep breath as she thought about how to explain what was necessary to Serenity.

"I can help you Serenity." She whispered.

Serenity looked over, a glimmer of hope crossing her anguished features.

"You can talk to them? Make them see that I should be able to fight too?" She asked.

Luna smiled, worried that what she had to say may not come across as what the princess was looking for in means of aid.

"Better, your majesty." She replied.

Serenity regarded her for a few moments, as if waiting for her to answer. When she realized that she was not going to, Serenity placed her hand on the cat's small paw. Luna looked up at her. Serenity could see the look of uncertainty on the feline's face and squeezed her paw gently.

"What is it Luna?" She urged.

Luna took a deep breath and looked Serenity in the eyes for a moment.

"You may or may not believe this, but I believe you are about to carry on Selene's legacy." She offered slowly.

Serenity furrowed her brow, confused.

"Luna, what do you mean? The first Queen?"

Luna nodded. "It is not something you would be knowledgeable of until your reign as queen began Serenity. But you have shown me today, I do believe, that you are worthy of knowing now. Do you know of the items your mother keeps in her chambers? The two items that remain in the glass case before the Queen's window?"

Serenity thought for a moment before nodding. She remembered seeing the ancient relics. A wand bearing a crescent moon and a small gold brooch with a similar crescent moon. When she had asked her mother about these items, she simply told her they were the Moon Family's heirlooms and she had dismissed it as truth.

"Yes Luna. Mother says they are family heirlooms. Is this not true?" She asked.

Luna surprised her by jumping off of the bed and going to the door. After listening for a moment Luna came back to Serenity's side.

"Minako is at the door and could very well be listening. Let us go out on your balcony your Majesty." She stated, heading towards the opened balcony doors.

Serenity regarded her strangely for a moment before getting up off of the bed and following. Once outside, she closed the doors behind her. Luna stood perched on the railing. Serenity came to stand beside her as they looked out over the Sea of Serenity. The beautiful waters glistened in the light coming from the planet Earth and Serenity smiled at the simple elegance of the landscape before her. She brought her attention back to cat looking at her attentively.

"Serenity what your mother said is true, but not in its entirety." She said, pausing.

Serenity sighed. "Luna, you're making me nervous. Why won't you just tell me what you want to say?" She asked, becoming frustrated at Luna's secrecy.

Luna lowered her head for a moment, praying she was right about what she had seen.

"Serenity, the wand is made to hold the ginzuishou and the brooch belongs to the Sailor Senshi of the Moon." She said simply.

Serenity looked at her strangely. A sailor senshi of the Moon? Who had heard of such a thing? Didn't Luna know there were only Senshi for each planet?

"Luna, I believe you are mistaken. That is a myth. There is not a Sailor Senshi for the Moon. That is an ancient fable…" She began.

"No it is not Serenity." Luna interrupted. "I apologize for interrupting you but give me my piece. Queen Selene was the first and only Sailor Senshi of the Moon. It is not a myth and your mother knows it as well. No one since the first queen has inherited her powers. Until now." She stated.

Serenity looked at the Moon cat carefully. Luna had never lied to her before, but why would her mother withhold such important information from her?

"Until now." She repeated. Luna nodded.

"Serenity. I believe you are the next Sailor Senshi of the Moon." She stated.

Before she could react, Luna abruptly did a back flip onto the balcony floor and Serenity gasped as the ancient brooch appeared before Serenity, landing in her palm.

"Luna, why did you take this? This belongs to my Mother…" Serenity began.

Luna shook her head fervently. "No Serenity, it belongs to the Sailor Senshi of the Moon. You." She replied.

Serenity stared down at the brooch in her palm. She could scarcely believe this was happening. Her heart pounded as she fingered the raised edge of the crescent moon. If this were true, she would be able to help fight Queen Beryl. She could help defend the Moon…and she would be the first Sailor Senshi of the Moon, according to Luna, in many centuries. Luna smiled up at her; she knew she believed her in spite of her skepticism.

"At birth the Moon cats are raised to look for the next Senshi of the Moon. We know the signs. We know the ancient text. To activate the brooch, say 'Moon Prism Power Make Up'. "She said.

Serenity gripped the brooch in her palm, looking at Luna as if this were a dream.

"What if it doesn't work Luna? What if I'm not what you think I am?" She asked, panic filling her face. Luna shook her head.

"It will work. You must try." Luna urged, her heart hammering in her chest. If her instincts were correct, she was about to encounter the first Sailor Senshi of the Moon since the powerful Selene.

Serenity gripped the brooch in both hands, saying a prayer that it would work, before narrowing her eyes and stating loudly, hoping with all her might, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Serenity gasped as she was lifted off of her feet. The brooch sprang to life as though it had never been dormant, filling the air around her with color and light. Luna watched in fascination as her princess' dress evaporated, and a sailor fuku similar to the senshi's appeared on her lithe form. Her eyes grew wide as she watched a beam of light shoot out from a statue in the center of the Sea of Serenity. The statue of Queen Selene.

She gasped as objects appeared in thin air before the statue, hurtling ever faster towards the newly born Senshi who was being enrobed her uniform. Serenity's eyes grew wide as the objects twirled through the sky in the beam of light and fitted them to her form. Luna watched in shock as a pair of ruby gems attached to the princess' hair, onto her twin buns that was the style of royalty. A pair of pearl earrings with crescent moons fastened to ears, white pearls with feather ends clasped to her hair, a red choker with a golden crescent moon slithered around her neck, and a golden tiara on her forehead.

"The ancient jewels." Luna whispered in disbelief.

The light faded and Serenity found herself standing on the balcony once more, garbed in a uniform identical to the Sailor Senshi. A blue skirt and sailor collar, red bows, knee high boots similar to Mercury's. Serenity stared at her gloved fingers in wonderment.

Luna fought back tears as she stared at the awakened soldier. "Serenity the jewelry you wear is of the past queens. We all believed them to be vanished forever."

Serenity touched the barrettes in her golden hair in surprise. She had seen the same pearls on an old painting of the first Queen, Selene.

"Luna, aren't these what Selene wore as her crown?" Serenity whispered. Luna nodded, allowing the tears in her eyes to fall.

They just may live through this battle. The Moon had hope once more, and a legend was born again. Never in her life had she believed she would see this day.

Serenity picked the weeping cat up off of the floor where she sat, concern on her face.

"Luna are you okay? What's wrong Luna?" She asked, worried.

Luna smiled through her tears and nuzzled the Princess' chin.

"I am honored beyond imagination to be the first to lay eyes on you…Sailor Moon."

TBC


	3. Time On Your Side

A/N: Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Remember, I don't own anything other than my poor brain! Heh.

**Chapter 3: Time On Your Side**

Serenity's mind was reeling with excitement and anxiety. A Sailor Senshi, she, Serenity, and the first of the Moon since the mighty Selene. Could she handle such a powerful role? She peered down at Luna. She looked so full of pride and hope – what if she made out to be a terrible soldier?

"What's the matter Princess?" Luna asked, eyeing the far off look on her crown princess' face.

Serenity placed Luna back down on the ground and stood up, surveying her ancient and mystical attire. She felt incredible to be wearing the fuku of a Senshi, but she by no means felt worthy.

"Luna what if I am terrible at this? What if I end up being completely useless and only in everyone's way?" Serenity asked softly.

Understanding dawned in Luna's eyes and she leapt up upon the railing, nearly looking the princess in the eye.

"Serenity, you are the first Moon Senshi since Queen Selene. The Moon would not have chosen you had you not been capable or worthy of the role."Luna explained.

Serenity gave a slight nod and bit her lip, staring down at the strange red boots upon her feet.

"I suppose so. Why, among all the past queens, and even my mother, would the Moon choose me Luna? There were so many before me so much stronger than I."

Serenity and Luna were both startled when they heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a dull clanging sound. They looked up in surprise to see a wide-eyed Sailor Pluto standing stock still, her sacred time staff lying discarded at her feet.

'Oh no…' Luna's mind raced. Five minutes into discovering Serenity's true destiny and they were already outed to one of the powerful Outer Senshi.

"Sailor Pluto…" Serenity whispered.

Pluto gazed at her with unbelieving but pleased eyes and sank to her knees before the Princess. The older woman licked her dry lips before forming a awestruck smile.

"The answer to your question, your highness, is that the Moon believes you will save us all."

Luna gaped at Sailor Pluto's admission and Serenity dropped to her knees before the Time Senshi's kneeling form.

"Sailor Pluto, you cannot tell anyone about this. I have no idea what I am doing and I will never get the chance to try if the other Senshi or Mother discover this. They think I am a fragile child, and just the heir to throne. They will surely lock me away where they think I will be safe." Serenity pleaded.

Pluto shook her head, light laughter spilling forth from her mouth.

"Lock you away? With what you are likely capable of child, you are likely to blow down the castle to get out."

Luna leapt down and jumped onto Pluto's lap.

"Setsuna, you must help us. If the Senshi, her Majesty, or Endymion discover this, they will likely do just as Serenity has said. The Princess is regarded with extreme care and caution. They will not let me train her!"

Sailor Pluto blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Luna, our Moon Princess is the legendary Sailor Moon! We should be shouting it from the roof that she has awakened! Just let Queen Beryl get that bit of information!" She scoffed.

Serenity grabbed Pluto's gloved hands between her own and pleaded.

"Princess Pluto. As your future queen I am begging you to please be silent about this. With these powers, I may be able to help protect this kingdom. It doesn't matter if I am Sailor Moon. They will lock me away and take my brooch to keep me safe. You have to know that this is true."

Pluto eyed her strangely, remaining silent.

"Please Setsuna." Luna pleaded.

After a moment, Pluto nodded her head.

"Yes your highness, I will remain silent. You have my word."

Thrilled, Serenity threw her arms around the older Senshi taking her by surprise.

"Thank you so much!" She cried.

Pluto shushed her, pushing her back at arms' length and looking around.

"If you are going to be secretive about this, then I suggest you keep your voice down. I can feel shifts in the future, being the guardian of time, which is what brought my feet blindly to your balcony. Your voice will bring more if you are not careful." She whispered.

Pluto stood and offered a hand to the still kneeling princess. Serenity took it and rose, coming just to Pluto's chin. The time senshi stooped to pick up her fallen staff and smiled at the Princess.

"I am so honored to meet the next Sailor Moon. I have not seen that uniform in so very long, I had almost forgotten it. Yet these are an addition obviously." She stated, fingering the jewels in the princess' hair.

Serenity smiled. "I believed the red gems belonged to Queen Celeste." Pluto nodded, a fond smile on her face.

"She never went without them." Pluto then looked to Luna, a serious expression on her face.

"If you are expecting me to keep Serenity's identity a secret, I require some incentive Luna."

The Moon cat gawked at her. What on Earth could she want? Pluto smiled.

"I wish to help train her. If Sailor Moon should have to appear in battle, which I strongly suspect that she will, we only have a short time to prepare her. As the only person still living who has witness Sailor Moon's powers, I believe I will be a good asset." She said with a laugh.

Serenity grinned. "Being ancient does has it benefits."

Pluto nodded in agreement to Serenity's statement. "The first thing we must do is take Sailor Venus off of guard duty. If she remains in this close of proximity to you, she will surely discover what is going on. I will go to Her Majesty immediately and request that I take the role of your guardian. She will allow this, with my being the oldest Senshi." Pluto stated.

Serenity nodded and stepped back closer to her doors so that no one may accidentally catch a glimpse of her.

"What if that makes Mother suspicious Pluto?" She asked.

The older woman shook her head.

"Your mother has many more things to worry about than why and Outer Senshi wishes to guard the crown princess. I'm sure she will actually be a little relieved that notion." She answered. Pluto smiled down at the shorter woman and took her hand.

"You do not know how much of a fighting chance you have given us your highness. The Moon believes in you, and I believe in you too." She said softly.

Serenity smiled, nervous to let her down. "Thank you Pluto."

Pluto patted her hand. "Please call me Setsuna. Pluto is much too formal. If it is alright with you, your highness I will go now to speak to the Queen. I would suggest undoing your transformation quickly before anyone sees you. " Setsuna replied.

Serenity nodded. "Yes please do that. And Setsuna, please call me Serenity. You know I don't like my title." She added.

Setsuna nodded and walked to the Princess' stairs.

"You will have to get used to your new title anyway, Sailor Moon." With that, Setsuna descended the stairs and quickly disappeared.

Serenity looked at Luna. "You simply need to think about dropping the transformation and it will be so." She stated, reading the Princess' face.

Serenity did as told and felt her normal dress appear back around her form. Relieved that she could be herself now, she headed back inside but kept her voice down so that Venus would not hear.

"Luna, do you think we can trust Setsuna?" She asked with apprehension. Luna nodded, and pushed the door shut with her back foot.

"You have no better ally than in that of Sailor Pluto." She whispered.

Serenity sat down at her dressing table and put her chin in her hands, a thing her mother would scold her for.

"I hope you are right Luna. I really hope you are right."

TBC

Woohoo! Serenity has an ally in Pluto. Things are about to start moving very quickly.


End file.
